Steal Your Pain Away
by Forever.Exists
Summary: Hermione's on the run ALONE, her best friends are dead but she goes on to finish their tasks. A certain blonde comes in the middle though, better story inside Rated M for later chapters. Kind of a dark story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**** : Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so I really need a little push forward. I'm trying for a different story line now, like Harry & Ron are dead ( sorry :$ ) & Hermione is on the run determined to finish what they started. But along the way, she meets a certain blond who surprisingly doesn't want to kill her but … this is the part where you review, so that I can actually write more ! But you all must have guessed by now :D Anyway sorry for rambling on. Here, the story begins ! Enjoy ] **

* * *

><p><em>Ron pushed her aside, shooting a curse at the Death-Eater in the coffee shop. Hermione tumbled to the ground,and looked up just in time to see her boyfriend get hit in the chest by a bright green light, which was all too familiar to her. She watched him fall, but she couldn't make a sound nor move. She saw Harry look around blindly trying to figure out where Ron is, she wanted to warn him to watch out but he had seen watched as he too got hit straight in the heart by the blonde Death-Eater. He fell to the ground with his eyes still open, and she could see a single tear fall down his face.<em>

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, with tears running down her face. '_Oh the same old nightmare again_' She thought, as she went back under her blanket. She had gotten this nightmare for the past 2 weeks since this had happened, every night without fail. She thought about that night again, how she had somehow known at the back of her head that those two people were dangerous but she hadn't done anything about it. She felt tears well up, as she realized again how she could have saved Harry and Ron, how they were dead today because of her.

She had been scared stiff that evening, but as soon as the other Death-Eater turned towards the blond one in rage, she knew she had her chance. She heard them argueing about why he had killed Harry when it was obviously Voldemort's wish to be the one to finish him off. She had whispered "**Petrificus Totalus**" at the other Death-Eater who froze and fell. The blonde one had looked around as it dawned on him that he hadn't killed the girl. Hermione had stood up and bellowed "**Crucio**", taking pleasure in the way the man writhed in pain. She was so fucking angry, she couldn't control it as she turned into a totally different person, not like herself, more _dark_ . She stopped abruptly, as she realized what she was doing and did the same thing to him what she had done to his partner. She walked upto them and had wiped them of their memories, and done the same the waitress. She felt bad for herself, as she apparated into Grimmauld Place and ran crying to their room. The room they all had so much fun in, talking, making plans .. back when times were better, happier and there was no war impending down on them.

She wished she could wipe herself clean of her memories, but she knew she couldn't . She couldn't let Harry and Ron have died in vain, and she was going to complete the task. She knew their souls would only rest in peace once she had finished what they had started. It had been only two weeks but she already missed them. Ron had asked her out right after the wedding, about three hours before he was killed. They had shared one sweet kiss. _Just one. _Before he was cruelly taken away from her, by the Dark _fucking_ Lord. She started sobbing more as she realized she'd never see them both again, never share hugs with them and she had lost both her best friends.

She wiped her tears off, and sat up in bed not knowing what to do. But in the back of her head, she knew what she had to do to get rid of the pain, _boy did she know_. She threw back the covers, and ran hurriedly to the bathroom determined before she could change her mind. She looked through the cabinet, & she saw it gleaming behind the cotton she had kept there, just in case things got out of hand. She grabbed the blade and hissed a bit when it cut her finger. She sat down on the toilet seat sucking her finger gently, and gazed at the blade with a tear in her eye.

_This _is what had gotten her through the days, the days she thought she couldn't live through. She had resorted to cutting herself, as this pain outweighed the pain she felt from their deaths. She choked a little, as she realized _yet again _what had happened. She took a deep breath and pressed the cold blade to the pale skin of her arm. She hissed a bit as she felt her skin burn, but she felt at peace. She could go on forever like this, just cutting and cutting, hopefully _dying. _But she knew better. She knew she had to go on, atleast for their sakes. She pressed the blade more deeply, and gasped as she felt it burn. She resisted the urge to scream, and bit her lip. She tasted blood after a while. She knew she would bleed to death if this continued, so she removed the blade and winced as the cold air rushed at her cuts.

She took the cotton from the cabinet and dabbed it at her skin. She watched the cotton turn red, almost the whole of it. She sighed, and regretted doing it almost at once. She slowly trudged to bed, and fell on it with the covers on. She turned around and closed her eyes, not thinking of the coming days, but instead of the happier ones, smiling and happy, with _them_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's nothing great so far, but I have the whole story planned out. Reviews would really help, thanks :] &amp; yeah, this story is kind of dark. It is rated M for the later chapters which I promise will come soon enough. Thanks ! Please review 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**** : Okay, I know it's been ages, but I have tests going on ! Sorry, but please read. Now I'm just skipping some time ahead, 'till the time she has to go to the bank 'cos I have nothing else to say in the middle . Well I could, but it would just DRAG the story, so . Thanks and keep reading :) **

_Two Weeks Later :_

Hermione bustled around Grimmauld place, getting ready for the plan she had so carefully set up. She had Mad Eye's Polyjuice Potion in stock, in her flask tucked inside her bag. She felt tears well up at the thought of Mad Eye Moody's death, but quickly swallowed them back to get back to business. Kreacher had warmed up to her a bit, after she had asked him to bring Mundungus Fletcher back. She really started loving that elf, especially after he had stopped calling her Mudblood. She ran out of the spare room down to the kitchen to find Kreacher cooking her a delicious breakfast. She could smell the bacon frying, and sat down to find an omlette already on her plate.

She smiled at Kreacher, who looked down shyly and went into his "room" that is the kitcher cupboard. She ate her food quickly and put her dark purple coat on. Her hair was permanently straightened now, ah how she _loved_ magic. She had cut it at home in such a way, that it hid half her face and she knew it was for the best because everyone was looking for her. Especially Voldemort who still didn't know that Harry was dead. Hermione had called Lupin who had hurriedly come looking very white. She told him about the Horcruxes and her plan to destroy them. Lupin swore not to tell anyone and to call him whenever she needed him. He had apparated to the coffee shop to take their bodies and she had no idea what had happened to them.

She pushed those thoughts away and called for Kreacher who came stumbling out of the kitchen.

"Missus called ? " He asked with his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Hermione gave a small smile at his shyness and said " Yes Missus is going for an errand. It will take some time, but I want Kreacher to promise that he will not let anyone know that Missus was here or ever was. I don't want you getting hurt okay. I will be back around 5 hours later "

Kreacher's widened a bit when she said 5 hours, and asked in a shaky voice " 5 hours Missus ? " Hermione nodded at him. She wondered if she would be able to make it back, and without thinking hugged Kreacher who immediately started sobbing into her shoulder. She pulled back and awkwardly patted his head which made him start wailing. LOUDLY.

She grabbed her bag, and stepped outside the door. She spun quickly on the spot to apparate to the place which she had found a little next to the public toilets they all used. She stood beside the huge empty garage with her hair over her face and reading the newspaper discreetly. When she spotted the lady coming, she quietly pointed her wand at her under her jacket. Hermione ran towards her when she fell, and pulled her inside the empty garage making sure no one was around on the quiet London road. She shut the garage door and took out the polyjuice potion. She yanked out a few hairs of that lady, and only paused for a second to admire how beautiful this woman really was. She dropped it into the potion and watched it turn into a mesmerizing colour of reddish-pink. She said "Bottoms up" to no one in particular and gulped it all down. She felt herself shrink, and become thinner at the waists. She blushed as her bust increased, by a _very _generous amount. She pulled her clothes off and dressed into hers. She felt guilty about leaving the other lady stark naked so she dressed her up in her own clothes. She took her ID card out of her purse , and turned to go out of the garage . She closed it and locked it up with a simple spell .

_Mafalda Hopkirk__, mm this should be interesting ._

When she stepped into one of those public toilets, she honestly thought it was a joke, until she flushed and found herself coming out of those fireplaces at the the Atrium, she is mildly disgusted to realize that the Fountain of Magical Brethren has been replaced by a sculpture of an apparent Wizarding family seated upon thrones made out of tormented human figures, apparently meant to represent Muggles. She changed her expression as she realized who was bustling quickly towards her, apparently in a hurry. Bellatrix pushed past her with her whole group of Death Eaters behind her. One was leering at her openly as he walked by, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She looked away, but not before she caught a frown pass his face.

She walked into the elevator, and turned around slowly to be joined by Umbridge herself.

"So Mafalda, had a good weekend I hope ?" she said with a wink. "Mafalda" nodded slowly, unsure of what to say "Yes Ma'am." She spotted the locket she was looking for on her neck.

Umbridge looked at her with a surprised face look on her face . "Since when have you called me Ma'am Maffy ? Call me Dolly like always stupid. So was he a good fuck ?" She asked her that in such a manner as if they were discussing the weather , Hermio- sorry Mafalda's mouth was a wee bit open.

"Um yes _Dolly _" when she noticed Umbridge look at her with a funny look on her face, she went on " Better than the last " she winked and nudged her because apparently she was very close to _Dolly._ Umbridge giggled, to her surprise, and said "And last I heard was Malfoy Junior. My my, somebody's deflowering the young ones. But from what I've heard he's quite the playboy as well, would have shagged him myself if it wasn't for my position in the Ministry. " She snorted as she thought about it.

Hermione listened to this with her eyes as big as saucers, but quickly recovered. "Oh my, I assure you, he's the best. Never felt more …. Satisfied. " Hermione's face scrunched up as she said this .

" Oh how naughty ! So Maffy dear, where are you going ? "

Hermione panicked and thought of something to say quickly but she needed to get that locket soon

"Oh sorry, I was going to the floor on your office only, heard some work was going on right ? Could you be a dear and press it for me ? "

"Oh yes, those people. They never work, you go ahead and keep an eye on them for an hour okay. After that is our meeting in the courtroom, where we will hopefully be sending that Cattermole's squib wife to Azkaban." She cackled at the end of this sentence and pressed the first level button.

Hermione hurried out with a wave to Umbridge as she made her way to what she hoped was the right direction. She hurried ahead and found Bellatrix talking to one of the employees and dragging her out by the hair.

"STUPID MUDBLOOD. TRYING TO HIDE YOUR IDENTITY ! AS IF WE WOULD BE FOOLED . "

Hermione jumped at this, and turned around with her hands almost up in surrender, until she saw her talking to the other women who was sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione looked at her with pity in her eyes, but changed her look as soon as she realized the same DeathEater from before was leering at her openly. She nodded slightly and made her way past them into Umbridge's office to see Mad Eye Moody's eye staring at her on the door. She flinched and pushed open the door, to see her usual pink office decorated with photographs of cats. She barely had a second before she felt herself being turned around and pushed against the door.

She looked into the eyes of her attacker to see the same Death Eater looking at her with a malicious grin on his face. He had his hands on the door either side of her face . She looked up at him with a glare on her face .

"What do you want ? "

"Oh baby, don't tell me you already forgot about our weekend together. Why you acting like you don't even remember me .. Want me to remind you ? "

And with that, he shoved his fat tongue down her throat as she tried to comprehend what was going on, then realized with a pang that this was the guy was _a good fuck_ . She didn't know how to react without giving her act away, so she kissed him felt him suck violently on her lower lip, and forced her nausea down. She pushed him away teasingly, but he wouldn't budge and instead grinded against her hip. She gulped as she felt his boner poke her thigh through the short skirt she was wearing. She moved her face aside to tell him that she had to leave for some work, but he moved his biting and sucking to the side of her neck which would be sure to leave a mark.

_Poor Mafalda, but then again she seems to be the type who enjoys this … satisfaction._

She mumbled something, only to have him shove his knee between her legs and hold her up by it. She flinched as she felt her sex rub against his knee which only seemed to excite him more judging by the way he grabbed her left breast and tweak her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. She groaned not out of pleasure, no but the pain. She pretended to moan and grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard.

She pulled away and pushed him away, as she ha caught him by surprise he moved backwards.

"Sorry babe, I have work to do now. Maybe later, my place ? " she said with a wink. He responded by giving her a long hard kiss . She took that as a yes and backed off. She walked past him, and winced as he slapped her butt on the way out. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him with mock anger.

"Big boy, you're going to pay for that " she winked at him and sashayed her way out of the room. She knew his eyes weren't leaving her butt and made sure she was in a deserted corner before she slumped against the wall and groaned.

_This was gonna be hard. _


End file.
